


Immigrant Song

by lachance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Amputation, Anachronistic, Dieselpunk, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Долгая дорога до границы с Маньчжурией.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immigrant Song

_How soft your fields so green,_  
 _Can whisper tales of gore,_  
 _Of how we calmed the tides of war._  
Led Zeppelin

 

Пустоши, оставшиеся на месте ушедших городов, стремительно зарастали осокой и колючим кустарником.

Когда они прыгнули прямо из грохочущего вагона и покатились вниз по земле с невысокого обрыва, колючки царапали лицо, а острые стебли едва не рассекали руки в кровь. Первые несколько секунд Ямазаки еще матерился, потом — только сплевывал мелкий песок, в который под тяжестью колес и тугих рессор стирало камни.

Порой стирало целые горы.

Ханамия перевернулся на живот и рывком поднялся на локтях, оглядываясь, — кажется, все были целы, что до него самого, то плечи сводило отчаянной болью, но он определенно был жив. После перестрелки, погони, прыжков из вагона на мерзлую землю и выстрелов, прошедших над головой, это казалось почти чудом.

Судя по всему, до границы с Маньчжурией оставалось еще несколько часов пути.

— Твою мать, я почти смог, — Ямазаки со стоном перевернулся на спину и уставился в небо, баюкая ушибленную руку, — капитан, почему?..

— Потому что в следующий раз я тебе сам голову прострелю, — тяжело вставая на ноги, он без улыбки оглядывал пыльное, истертое до оттенков серого пространство — такой же пустырь, что оставался на месте любого города, ушедшего меньше двух лет назад, — если ты вздумаешь стрелять в вагоне.

— Но ведь мы почти его достали!

— На свете больше миллиарда китайцев, Ямазаки, ты сможешь найти кого-нибудь другого.

— Но этот…

— Заткнись. Сето?

— Следующая остановка через два часа, — тот развернул перед лицом потрепанный, истончившийся до прозрачности лист с расписанием и хмуро потер переносицу, — и если выдвигаться сейчас…

— Пешком не успеть, — Хара оставался безмятежным, — если только сможем раздобыть дрезину.

— Или если нас кто-нибудь подбросит, — Ханамия вскинул голову и криво ухмыльнулся.

Тень цеппелина ложилась на горизонт темно-серой кляксой, и сейчас она казалась почти лучшим зрелищем на земле.

— Воздушная полиция, — до сих пор молчавший Фурухаши смерил каждого по очереди нечитаемым пустым взглядом и снова посмотрел в небо, — не самая лучшая новость, как по мне.

— Напрасно. Это почти бесплатное такси, — он сделал пару шагов вперед и всмотрелся в тяжеловесный абрис летучей машины, стремительно пересекающей перья облаков, оставляя в воздухе след серого дыма, — для тех, кто умеет выбираться из камер, конечно же.

Даже изгиб губ Хары ухитрялся выражать страдание.

— Мы что, опять будем прыгать?

— Нет, — Ханамия с самодовольной ухмылкой похлопал себя по отливающему медью протезу и снова вскинул голову. — Трое прячутся здесь, один сдается со мной. Есть желающие или будем тянуть жребий?

Сето пожал плечами, безмолвно давая понять, что пойдет куда угодно, если прикажут, Ямазаки все еще пытался вытащить колючки из волос, а потому на внешние раздражители не реагировал, что до Фурухаши…

Ханамия ухмыльнулся. Фурухаши был особенным. Он мог бы сам начинить свое тело взрывчаткой и подорваться на людной площади, если бы видел в этом смысл, но на слепое подчинение приказам в его случае можно было не рассчитывать. Он должен был видеть цель, рассчитывать на результат — идея борьбы ради борьбы его не увлекала, и если сам Ханамия надеялся в случае революции и заработать, и развлечься, то Фурухаши, кажется, думал только о деньгах.

Порой казалось, что, не имея заданного вектора, он мог бы остановиться, оцепенев, как сломанная кукла. Впрочем, учитывая то, что руку самого Ханамии украшал скорострельный протез, сравнение с куклой неприятно кольнуло мозг, а цеппелин был все ближе, настолько близко, что скоро его пассажирам придется обратить внимание на человеческие фигуры подле темной ленты железной дороги. Всего пятеро — слишком мало для масштабных акций, слишком мало для войн и революций, вполне достаточно, чтобы немного их приблизить.

— Я пойду, капитан, — говоря, Хара так и перекатывал на языке жвачку, и голос звучал невнятно, — я справлюсь.

Ханамия смерил его колким, изучающим взглядом и криво ухмыльнулся.

— Понимаешь, чем тебе это грозит?

— Зато успею поспать немного, — хмыкнув, он повернулся к Сето и похлопал того по плечу, — прости, приятель. Моя очередь.

На чужую ладонь тот смотрел так, будто увидел неприятное насекомое, но быстро отвел взгляд, равнодушно отворачиваясь.

— Уходите, — Ханамия хмуро оборвал чужой безмолвный обмен ядовитыми любезностями, вскинул протез и попытался прицелиться, глядя против солнца, — за вами не станут гнаться, я ценнее.

Очередь ударила железному чудовищу прямо в бок — броню, разумеется, не пробила, но хотелось верить, что внимание привлекла. В конце концов, он один из самых разыскиваемых людей в этой стране, будет глупо, если легион воздушной полиции просто пролетит мимо, не заметив его. Глупо и немного унизительно.

Ямазаки, будто прочитав его мысли, хрипло рассмеялся, повиснув на плече Фурухаши, и тот, вздохнув, снял последнюю колючку с его волос. Уходя, он все пытался сквозь смех рассказать ему и Сето о том, как они вернутся на станцию и построят дрезину, и поедут к границе с Китаем, распевая колыбельную Такеды, и почему-то никто не пытался его заткнуть, хотя наверняка оба хотели. Ирония в основном состояла в том, что Ямазаки правда мог построить дрезину. Единственный из них, кто умел качественно работать руками — не талантливый инженер, не разработчик, даже не меткий стрелок, а хороший механик. В команде всегда нужен такой человек, но в тесном сообществе будущих преступников и бывших виджиланте, обосновавшихся в окрестностях столицы, об этом забывал каждый второй.

Про себя Ханамия не переносил всех этих героев-одиночек. Вслух не скрывал, что зарабатывает на них, и зарабатывает немало. Что до разговоров за закрытыми дверями и вещей, о которых стоило знать только команде — он никогда не стремился к цеховой войне, просто хотел бы, чтобы ему не мешали. А они — все эти борцы за свободу, революционеры, мстители, проповедники, проводники света — заслуживали старомодного демпинга и немного пыток в качестве нестареющей классики. Он был склонен считать, что это не садизм, не черные методы — это экономика. Рынок следовало сдерживать для того, чтобы им, готовым выполнять специфические услуги любого толка, не лезли под руку любители.

К устаревшим вопросам морали кто-то давно должен был применить хоть немного старой доброй логики.

Цеппелин навис прямо над ними, и Хара щелкнул жвачкой, кажется, с каким-то восхищением. Ханамия все хмурился, глядя в оббитое жестью брюхо дизельного чудовища, порождение одновременно чьего-то инженерного гения и гигантомании. Строить прекрасные летучие машины на пороге мировой войны — люди всегда оставались людьми. Иногда они ему нравились за это. Иногда вызывали мучительное желание дернуть за ниточки и получить доступ к ядерной кнопке.

Из открывшегося люка вниз спускали веревочные лестницы, легионов не было, конвоя не ожидалось — он пришел один, невысокий, хмурый, почитающий тонкую броню военной формы за боевую — ту, что на самом деле способна хоть кого-то защитить. Снова подумав о чокнутых виджиланте, Ханамия отчетливо скрипнул зубами, наблюдая за тем, кто спускается к нему.

Этого человека он знал очень хорошо еще с тех пор, как граница противозаконного была гораздо ближе, денег за каждую операцию платили меньше, окраины бывшего Эдо населяли в основном мелкие грабители и наркоторговцы. И те, кто готов был отдать свою жизнь за крупицу золота глубоководных, конечно же. Но этих психов почитали за полусвятых дервишей даже здесь. А где-то море билось в самые окна, выгрызая каменистые берега, и если в нем до сих пор и водились глубоководные, то золотом они давно уже ни с кем не делились.

Воспоминания о счастливой юности, впрочем, неизменно прерывались картинками о том, как одна из этих тварей вцепилась ему в руку через водолазный костюм. Мечтателей эта земля недолюбливала еще со времен реставрации Мэйдзи.

Хьюга спрыгнул на землю и нахмурился, наблюдая за тем, как Ханамия ставит шотган на предохранитель и вскидывает руки в воздух, безмолвно сообщая, что беззащитен и открыт. Хара оглядел его с веселым недоумением и скопировал жест, улыбаясь так лучезарно и невинно, что ему даже немного хотелось поверить.

— Добрый день, офицер, — он вежливо склонил голову, не забывая, впрочем, держать ладони открытыми, — приятно видеть тебя снова.

— Ханамия, — почти выплюнул тоти положил ладонь на наручники, висящие на поясе, отчетливо чувствуя подвох, — что ты задумал?

— Во мне проснулась совесть. Я сдаюсь полиции. Дальше сам знаешь или тебя научить?

Хьюга прищурился. Идиотом он не был. Это одновременно завораживало и страшно раздражало.

— Повернись, — вздохнул он наконец и, дождавшись выполнения приказа, почти мягко застегнул на его запястьях наручники, — следующая остановка — Маньчжурия.

И хотя Ханамия знал маршруты полицейских патрулей, знал, что делает, когда стрелял по цеппелину, спланировал дорогу и пути отхода еще до того, как начал целиться, внутри все равно разлилось слепое ликование. Грамотное планирование в целом делало жизнь гораздо лучше. Грамотное планирование и умение разбираться в людях.

— Идеально, офицер, — почти пропел Ханамия и прищурился, наблюдая за тем, как он сковывает Хару, — просто идеально.

Запахи машинного масла, пыли, дизельного топлива и горячего металла плыли в сухом воздухе, смешиваясь и переплетаясь до полной неузнаваемости. Со временем каждый почти переставал их ощущать, с самого детства острая вонь индустриальной революции въедалась в кожу и волосы. Сколько Ханамия помнил себя, его руки пахли медью. Но в узком коридоре цеппелина пахло сталью так, что от этого кружилась голова, будто он попал в шахту — ядовитые испарения и острый недостаток кислорода. Хара, выросший возле шахт, кажется, держался чуть лучше. Или не подавал вида, такой же невозмутимый и улыбчивый, как всегда. Сколько Ханамия его помнил, ему одновременно безотчетно хотелось доверять и разбить лицо прикладом.

Обыскивать их Хьюга не стал, и это разочаровывало. С другой стороны, один из его рядовых — совсем мальчишка, ремни перетягивали впалую грудь, в карих глазах светились одновременно ужас и восторг перед ответственностью — не потребовал даже снять протез, только вытащил из него патроны один за другим. Глупость, такая глупость, что от нее одной хотелось сделать так, чтобы ему стало больно и страшно — отказывать себе в этом удовольствии причин не нашлось.

Оставшись со своим теперь почти бесполезным оружием, Ханамия с безмятежной улыбкой вздернул предохранитель и направил дуло прямо в побледневшее лицо рядового.

— Уверен, что это все?

— Ханамия! — Хьюга бросился наперерез, практически повисая на его руке, и он хрипло рассмеялся, глядя на то, как испуганный мальчишка вжимается в стену, как ухмыляется Хара, как офицер, его безнадежный офицер, судорожно закусывает губы, готовясь принять то ли смерть, то ли орден. От его окрика немного звенело в ушах.

Свободной рукой Ханамия перехватил его поперек позвоночника и наклонился, глядя прямо в лицо, в перекрученной пародии на танцевальное па — немного не хватало розы в зубах, вальса на фоне, отсутствия запаха стылой жести, в конце концов.

— Ты слишком рано снял с меня наручники.

До того, как мальчишка успел бы героически и почти самоубийственно броситься их разнимать — самоубийственно, потому что Хара хоть и стоял до сих пор со скованными руками, мог ударом тяжелого ботинка сместить ему пару позвонков или выбить коленные чашечки, — Ханамия расцепил руки, и Хьюга отшатнулся, судорожно отряхиваясь. Блики на стеклах очков мешали разглядеть выражение глаз, но хотелось верить, что в них сверкает хотя бы ярость.

Ярость в нем была интереснее других чувств. Ей можно было бы легко манипулировать, но интереснее было наблюдать, как она прожигает его до костей.

— В камеру их, — хмуро бросил он, разворачиваясь и проходя в сторону командной рубки, — в Маньчжурии передадим регулярным патрулям. Поверь, — он обернулся через плечо у выхода и посмотрел прямо в глаза так сурово, что смех снова вспенился на губах и стоило большого труда не расхохотаться, — там с вами будут обращаться далеко не так нежно, Ханамия.

— Мы знакомы десять лет, а он все угрожает, — в воздух пожаловался Ханамия, большим пальцем поглаживая предохранитель, — и разве это справедливо?

Хара, ухмыльнувшись, пожал плечами.

— Мир несправедлив, капитан. Ну что, идем отдавать общественный долг?

— Не люблю быть должником, — он вздохнул, — это утомляет.

Хара смерил его насмешливым взглядом и прошел вперед, отлично зная примерную планировку каждого дирижабля в этой префектуре. К строительству или проектированию половины из них он приложил руку лично.

— Порой ты говоришь как…

— Не произноси при мне это имя, — Ханамия скрипнул зубами.

Вполголоса переругиваясь, они прошли к камерам так уверенно, будто сами были здесь тюремщиками, и рядовому ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ними. У камер он все-таки снял наручники с рук Хары, и внутрь они зашли практически с гордостью победителей.

Ханамия смотрел на часы.

— У нас полчаса, не больше.

Хара не переставал улыбаться.

— Больше не нужно.

Как хорошо, что никто не догадался снять протез. Как хорошо, что их не стали раздевать и обыскивать более тщательно. Полиция бывшего Эдо, их безымянной, раздираемой бунтами столицы, с точки зрения Ханамии была одним из лучших подразделений в этой стране. В эту эпоху бесконечных войн, мелкого терроризма, запаха стали и пыли, просвещенной монархии, скатившейся в вульгарный тоталитаризм, они просто продолжали работать плохо, давая всякому, хоть понаслышке знакомому со структурой государства, воспользоваться ими, как слабым местом.

Ему казалось, что стоит только прислушаться, как сквозь шум двигателей и свист ветра в переборках он услышит грохот мчащегося в сторону границы с Маньчжурией состава. Долины и холмы, железнодорожный мост над милями бесконечной водной глади, лес по одну сторону берега, выжженная земля — по другую.

Вряд ли он действительно мог что-то слышать. Цеппелин двигался гораздо быстрее поезда, воздух был и оставался быстрой стихией, на то и был расчет. Обогнать пулю, обогнать движущийся состав, обогнать политику, сминающую очертания материков, — это была его работа, и он справлялся с ней лучше других.

Ханамия сел прямо на пол и прислонился головой к решетке, прислушиваясь к тому, как все сильнее гудят механизмы, готовясь к спуску, — граница была совсем близко, оставалось лишь ее пересечь, а там…

Пришли за ними гораздо быстрее, чем он предполагал. Хара успел задремать, опустив голову ему на плечо, и его бы точно разбудили ударом приклада в голову, но Ханамия не позволил, схватил его за предплечья, рывком наклоняя, и искоса хмуро посмотрел на охранника.

Им оказался еще один бесполезный рядовой — на вид почти такой же, как первый, но, очевидно, более склонный к садизму. Высокий, широкоплечий, неуловимо омерзительный. Этот ему почти нравился.

— Ты вообще представляешь, сколько стоят наши головы, а?

Рядовой прошипел сквозь зубы приказ подняться, отступить к стене и вытянуть руки. Ханамия тяжело вздохнул, подчиняясь. Ему нравились безмозглые психопаты, и вырубать его было жалко — хотелось сманить на свою сторону, а потом завести на минное поле, но для этого пришлось бы как минимум позволить себя обездвижить. Психологическая обработка требовала времени, даже когда у объекта мозгов хватало скорее на вегетативные инстинкты, чем на высшую нервную деятельность.

Каждый раз, как он проворачивал эту схему, в голове звучал насмешливый голос Имаёши, шепчущий какую-то чушь про сирен. Однако в этом не было ничего от мистики и мифологии — Ханамия просто умел убеждать.

— Ты мне нравишься, — честно произнес Хара, озвучивая, видимо, их общую мысль, — правда, ты такой забавный, из тебя мог бы выйти толк.

— Чего, — рядовой ощерился, и на табличке, зашитой в пластик на форменном кителе, он прочитал размашистое «Хайзаки», — молчать, заключенный!

— А может, еще и выйдет, — Хара взглянул на Ханамию и прищурился, получив быстрый кивок, — тебе нравятся взрывы, Хайзаки? Скажи, что ты пошел в полицию из комплекса власти, и мы подружимся.

Вместо ответа тот толкнул его прикладом в живот.

— Руки!

Хара разочарованно вздохнул.

— Капитан, ну почему?..

— Мир несправедлив. Действуй.

Выстрелить до того, как Хара рывком схватил дуло ладонью и отвел вверх, он все-таки успел. Пуля оставила в металле глубокую вмятину, и Ханамия против воли вспомнил то, как Ямазаки решил начать стрелять в поезде — эти двое подружатся, точно. И пока Хайзаки, получив пару ударов по ребрам и один, но очень точный — в голову, корчился на полу на грани отключки, они быстро оглядели проход вдоль камер. С одного из выходов наступала охрана. Достаточно осторожно, впрочем, — полицейские понимали, что у них заложник.

— Жаль, что нас обыскивал не ты, — Ханамия патетично вздохнул, быстро обыскивая карманы Хайзаки, но в них не нашлось ничего полезного, — ненавижу стрелять с левой руки.

Пистолет из его кобуры лег в ладонь фантастически неудобно, оказался слишком тяжелым — настолько, что едва удавалось повернуть запястье. Автомат забрал себе Хара, и он безнадежно покачал головой.

— Почему тебе достается все лучшее?

— Потому что ты заботишься о своей команде, — рассмеялся тот.

Ханамия раздраженно скрипнул зубами и посмотрел на бесполезный теперь протез. Жаль было использовать тонкий механизм вместо дубинки, но держать оружие механические пальцы все равно бы не позволили. Мало ему было того, что однажды просто пришлось стать амбидекстром и выслушивать все шутки о капитане Крюке, которые смогли придумать Хара и Ямазаки.

— Я когда-нибудь говорил, что ненавижу твои шутки?

Первого из охранников Ханамия снял одним выстрелом, второго задел по касательной — стоило бы стрелять по ногам, а он из какой-то нелепой жалости все целился в голову. С этим пора было заканчивать. Хара негромко рассмеялся и щелкнул жвачкой, наверняка давно потерявшей всякий вкус.

— Без них было бы скучно, капитан.

Он едва запомнил, как они сняли первый эшелон. Выгодная позиция и очень много удачи — коридор перед камерами был совсем узким, полицейские — едва обученными, Хайзаки негромко простонал что-то, когда Хара грубо поднял его на ноги и поставил лицом к охране, прижимая к себе, защищая им, словно щитом, их обоих.

— Отошлем вашего приятеля в Союз, — пообещал он так убедительно, как только мог, — если русские все еще депортируют — получите его целым и невредимым через пару месяцев!

Пока он нес откровенную чушь, стрелял охране по ногам, развлекался, порываясь то ударить Хайзаки дулом в висок, то засунуть это же дуло ему в рот — не хотелось думать, зачем, — Ханамия пробирался вперед сквозными проходами, пытаясь добраться до хранилища. Слышались угрозы, выстрелы, шутки про железный занавес — ностальгию навевало, но в поисках не помогало совсем. Впрочем, ему повезло больше, чем он мог надеяться, — в одном из проходов стояли обычные картонные коробки с размашистым «Вещественные доказательства». Он был готов поклясться, что это почерк Хьюги — прямой, аккуратный, широкий, — хотя никогда не видел больше, чем подпись под отбитым на машинке протоколом задержания.

— Идиот, — пробормотал он, роясь в конфискованных вещах и прислушиваясь к выкрикам Хары за спиной, — офицер, какой же ты идиот.

— Расскажи мне.

От позвоночника к коленям прокатилась волна нервной дрожи.

Для человека его роста и комплекции Киёши передвигался удивительно мягко и бесшумно. Дружелюбную мягкую улыбку с его лица не стерла бы и ядерная зима. Пальцы Ханамии конвульсивно сжались на пластиковом пакете, куда полицейские упаковали его драгоценные патроны.

У Киёши не было с собой оружия. Скорее всего, это вовсе была не его смена. Под наспех натянутым офицерским кителем была вытертая светло-серая футболка.

— Серьезно, Ханамия, — почти весело продолжил он, — расскажи мне, что ты задумал? Поговорим, вдруг я смогу тебе помочь. В конце концов…

Глядя ему прямо в лицо, Ханамия один за другим вставлял патроны в барабан, и когда он закрыл тонкую прорезь, Киёши все-таки осекся. Его глаза на мгновение сделались такими же пустыми, как у Фурухаши.

— …никто не должен справляться один, — закончил он наконец, пока Ханамия невозмутимо поправлял крепления протеза, проверяя, насколько надежно он лежит на руке. — Мы ведь еще можем попытаться.

— В скольких патрулях ты был?

— Что? — Киёши все улыбался, и в мягком свете лампочек под самым потолком казалось, что таков он и есть — смеющийся, безнадежно глупый, сильный, красивый. — Я совсем недавно здесь. Перевелся всего полгода назад.

— Долго ты здесь не проработаешь, — Ханамия вздернул затвор и с ощутимым сожалением оглядел его с ног до головы, прикидывая, что такой, как он, скорее заработал бы стокгольмский синдром, чем сломался, и Хайзаки, которого Хара бессознательным тащил дальше по коридору, гораздо удобнее и как напарник, и как заложник. Беда лишь в том, что он уже сейчас казался невыносимо скучным. — Это даже печально, Киёши.

— О чем ты?

— Я хочу сказать, — он облизнул пересохшие губы, слушая, как цеппелин плавно опускается на землю, царапая ее стальным брюхом, и моторы затихают, — что мне жаль.

Последний раз когда он видел Имаёши, тот быстро, умело срезал ошметки плоти, бывшие совсем недавно правой рукой Ханамии, и зашивал культю грубыми швами, на месте которых позже остались болезненные рубцы, но тогда было важным в первую очередь избежать заражения крови. И чтобы отвлечь его от боли, которая затапливала тело даже сквозь местный наркоз, Имаёши все говорил, говорил — с каждым словом его все больше хотелось ударить, и злость действительно отвлекала. Последним, что Ханамия запомнил перед тем, как все-таки провалиться в забытье, был совет всегда думать, когда нужно стрелять в живот, когда в плечо, а когда по ногам, потому что «…боль не самоцель, Ханамия-кун, это только один из способов, и я хочу, чтобы ты помнил, почему пытаешься ее причинить».

Ханамия помнил.

Единственный патрон прошил колено насквозь, и Киёши взвыл, тяжело заваливаясь на бок, и ему все казалось, что сейчас этот крик взрежет барабанные перепонки, как лезвие, и станет его последним звуком, но этого не произошло. Просто его нагнал Хара, без интереса оглядел человека, корчащегося от боли на полу, и удобнее перехватил своего бессознательного заложника, не переставая отстреливаться.

— Вперед, — хмуро бросил он, и Ханамия быстро скользнул за его спину в полутьму прохода.

На земле их ждал патруль.

— Благодарю за шоу, господа, — он ослепительно улыбался, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы поклониться, увидев, сколько человек целится ему прямо в грудь, — но, видите ли…

— Мы пройдем, — Хара выстрелил в воздух, обрывая его речь, и Ханамия недовольно покачал головой, — или он умрет.

Хайзаки и без того не подавал признаков жизни на его взгляд, но крови на нем не было, во всяком случае, его крови.

Пока они уходили, пересекали затихшую взлетную площадку для дирижаблей, искали автомобиль, который не пришлось бы руками втаскивать на вершину холма, как всех этих ранних дизельных уродцев, считавшихся сейчас в городах чем-то вроде заново вошедшего в моду ретро, Ханамии мучительно хотелось обернуться. Посмотреть, как врачи раскладывают у дирижабля носилки для Киёши. Как бестолково мечется весь высший офицерский состав, пытаясь понять, что им делать с тем, что террористов здесь не взять, а дальше — территория свободной Маньчжурии, где кончается их юрисдикция. На то, как на землю спрыгивает смертельно бледный Хьюга, смотреть не хотелось. Того впереди наверняка ждет понижение в чине, пара дисциплинарных слушаний, может быть, даже тюрьма — слава военной диктатуре. Но в глубине души Ханамия отлично знал, что того сейчас это не волнует так же, как не волновало бы его самого, будь ранен кто-то из его команды.

А уж он сам Хьюгу сейчас наверняка занимал в последнюю очередь.

Отчетливо скрипнув зубами, он остановился, прикрывая Харе спину, пока тот почти бережно складывал заложника на заднее сидение автомобиля и связывал по рукам и ногам. Хайзаки, конечно, скоро очнется, но это уже не будет проблемой — в конце концов, его всегда можно будет снова ударить прикладом. Или незатейливо сбросить в залив с моста.

Выезжал со стоянки Ханамия молча, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы механическими пальцами крепче держаться за руль — в конце концов, тренировать мелкую моторику надо было когда-то начинать. Поэтому он вздрогнул, когда Хара вдруг произнес, сползая ниже по сидению и пытаясь сложить автомат на колени:

— В этот раз он был совсем близко.

Ханамия отчетливо услышал, как под ладонью хрустнул пластик руля. Благо, ехать им было недолго — всего-то добраться от взлетной площадки до железнодорожных путей, а оттуда, отыскав в городе остальную команду, можно было отправиться домой первым же дирижаблем, где их согласились бы принять без документов и перевести вместе с багажом. Это была самая легкая часть плана, потому что контрабандистам плевать на угрозу закрытия границ, военного преследования, мировой войны. Их дело — логистика.

— С ним интересно, не правда ли? — Хара безмятежно улыбался, но почему-то не приходилось сомневаться в том, что если бы Ханамии удалось посмотреть в его глаза, они были бы ледяными. — Возможно, интереснее, чем со всей разведкой, потому что его мы так и не смогли купить.

— Заткнись, — просто попросил он, и пластик под искусственными пальцами хрустнул снова, — просто заткнись, пока я сам тебя не заткнул.

Остаток пути провели в молчании под шум мотора. Ханамия бездумно водил ладонью по вмятине на руле, прикидывая, сколько продлится реабилитация после его выстрела и было бы ему приятнее, будь это не Киёши. Опосредованные действия навевали скуку, он был безнадежно далек от политики, предпочитая стрелять и бить своими руками.

Что же, теперь офицер Хьюга будет гоняться за ним до самой смерти — неважно, чьей. Играть на его привязанностях было почти противно, но за долгие годы оказалось, что больше его и зацепить нечем. Мысль о том, что всякий обсессивный — уязвим, была одной из тех вещей, что успел сказать Имаёши, зашивая его, и она тоже горчила во рту. Но, во всяком случае, собственная страсть делала его жизнь веселее.

Когда они остановились у железнодорожного полотна, вдалеке уже грохотал состав. Состав, в котором они умудрились чуть не провалиться, устроив глупейшую перестрелку, которая не закончилась ничем, кроме прыжка из вагона прямо на мерзлый, поросший жесткой травой пустырь, оставшийся там, где раньше стоял город.

Города топлива, города механизмов, города бесконечного металла, покуда хватает глаз — когда они передвигались, скрипя рессорами, грохоча и выстанывая свои жестяные песни, хотелось верить, что новый мир начинается здесь и сейчас, но ничего, конечно же, не начиналось. Пока города населяют люди, они так и носят свои мелочные пошлые войны на себе.

Весь отрезок путей до самой границы принадлежал Японии. Ханамия и Хара, лишенные документов, имен, опознавательных знаков, — уже практически нет. Это в определенной степени развязывало руки.

Взрывчатки в протезе каждый раз удавалось спрятать совсем немного, но чем дальше вместе с городами шагала научно-техническая революция, тем меньше ее требовалось для того, чтобы устроить вечеринку. Они работали быстро, грохот колес поезда все нарастал, и когда он показался вдалеке, Ханамия уже отошел от рельсов, сжимая в левой руке детонатор. Хара, так и не переставая улыбаться, последовал за ним. Лица они закрыли синхронными жестами, отработанными от того, что повторять их приходилось сотни раз, потому что всегда мог быть кто-то, кто увидел бы их и опознал.

Поезд с дипломатической миссией Маньчжурии — исполин на дизельном топливе, торжество гигантомании над практичностью — показался за холмом и нырнул в тоннель. Шум становился оглушительным. Поморщившись, Ханамия небрежно перебросил детонатор Харе и коротко произнес:

— Твоя очередь на этот раз.

Тот счастливо рассмеялся и привычно щелкнул жвачкой. Возвращались к брошенной машине они неторопливо, будто все это было какой-то экскурсией, а в ближайшем городке их вовсе не ждут вооруженные до зубов напарники, патрули, дорожные службы, может быть — Хьюга, теперь готовый преследовать его до последней капли крови. Наконец-то готовый.

Ханамия был готов к этому, но взрыв все равно оглушил, взрывной волной швырнуло пыль и острые камни в спину и напряженные плечи, состав с оглушительным лязгом накренился, лишенный опоры, слышались крики.

Завтра начиналась война.


End file.
